Harmonium
by creative creations
Summary: Sora lives in a world isolated from the aftermath of a series of apocalyptic events with his lover, Riku. What were to happen when their intertwined destines yank them into the outside world and draw them to resolve an ancient conflict? Multiple pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: AHEM. /cough-stutter-cough/ HELLO AND WELCOME TO _Harmonium_, A _Kingdom Hearts _FANFICTION OF _EPIC _PROPORTIONS. Now, first things first: when you read this first chapter, I hope to leave you very confused. That is the _point_. This chapter sets up a lot of the history behind the plot of _Harmonium_. However, never fear! All will be revealed!... in good time. ;D

_Harmonium _will include many characters from the _Kingdom Hearts_ storyline but also a handful of original characters. I do hope you take a fancy to them. (:

WARNING:_ Harmonium _will be a fanfiction that takes quite some getting-used-to. It will be separated into arcs, all of which lead up to the revealing of a particular element of this first chapter. Because of that fact, it is _essential_ that readers keep this first chapter in mind whenever they are reading the rest of _Harmonium_.

I think that's about it… Disclaimer: I don't own _Kingdom Hearts _or any of its characters. _However, _this fanfiction is mine and the original characters are mine. Copy and you will suffer my horrifying wrath! D:

Chapter I: The Legend

Through thick darkness, the haunting melody of a piano could be heard. As footsteps grew louder, the melody grew faster and more elaborate. Notes hung, suspended, about the air until they drifted to the ground in solemn processions. Whispers filled the night—though separately, they were barely audible, they had joined together and roared in the ears of their retreating foes. High notes and low notes danced along the wind and into oblivion, yet a memory of their power remained upon the trembling earth. The heart-shaped moon grimaced overhead as it hung against a silhouette of stars; it saw the coming battle before anyone else and feared the outcome.

Then, a sharp cry drove into the instrument's tune. The darkness parted like the Red Sea before Moses and revealed a grand piano now fragmented. Still, somehow its music remained as a memory for those who stood before it in terror, anger, shock and malevolent joy individually.

"It is done!" cried one of the beings in triumph. He raised a great Keyblade to those standing before him and roared with all of his strength.

But in that same instant, the trio had parted ways; their bodies radiated with all colors seen and unseen by the eye as they moved in jagged formations towards their target. Above the ensuing struggle, the sky flashed while gods of thunder and lightning engaged in debate over he who would turn out victorious when all had been said and done. The goddess of boundless nature shook her head in disappointment at the conflict and instead attempted to comfort the muses which mourned over the grand piano's death. Their tears fell to the world below and pitter-pattered against the streets of a city consumed by opposing powers.

The being of malevolent joy danced through the city and its streets, enjoying nothing more than watching as fire slowly devoured everything. Creatures rose from the conflagration and followed him as though they were disciples. His laughter drifted past the swirling darkness and stalked the beings of terror, anger and shock as they chased him into a gathering storm. Comets hurtled beyond the battling foursome and descended upon innocents, striking them down without a thought of hesitation.

"Come, open your heart!" cried the being of malevolent joy. His Keyblade towered over what now remained of existence. "_Silver Reaping!"_

_ "Scarlet Rising!"_

_ "Iris Prayer!"_

_ "Viridian Courage!"_

Light and darkness connected and a new beginning dawned over the world. Two infants shrieked against their mothers' arms; the bright sun had kissed the skin of one while the heart-shaped moon draped that of the other.

_Sora_. _Riku_. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: OKAAAAAAAAY, PEOPLE. Here it is! I plan to update _Harmonium _in short but sweet two-shots. Now, that being said, the first arc of the plot will mainly be setting-up for the rest of what is to happen in future chapters. I realize that this first arc will most likely be a bit boring but hey, what can ya do?

I do _promise_ you, though, that things will start heating up the moment the final chapter of the first arc comes to a close. From there, my dear readers, I hope to overwhelm you with intense battles, raging emotions and a string of heart-stopping surprises!

As I said, this will be a fanfiction of EPIC proportions. Be prepared for what is to come. ;D /Insert Dramatic Music Here/

Chapter II: Reflecting Upon a Dream—or Reality?

The sea opened up around me; it was like a million sapphires dancing under the sun's rays. In the far distance, I saw a flash of silvery hue among the shimmering blue. Riku? My feet seemed to take on a life of their own and I found myself rushing against the shallow waves, deeper and deeper into the sea. Still, the farther I rushed into the brine, the farther Riku seemed to be. I cried out to him, "Riku!" and for a moment, I thought he could hear me. Riku, who had originally been staring into the endless sea, turned to face me. His eyes were like small pools of seawater, dancing in the daylight, smiling at me alongside his lips. They were so… _mesmerizing_, so… _hypnotic_, so… _spellbinding _that I found myself utterly enchanted to continue fighting against the powerful waves in an endless marathon for which Riku himself was the prize.

He held out a hand and I threw out mine.

For a split second, I thought I could reach him. Then, as if out of nowhere, a great tidal wave crashed over us both. Its force sent me hurling backwards; I was underwater, but my lungs didn't struggle for air. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around—and despite the endlessly blue background of the sea, I saw Riku standing not far from me. His hand was still outstretched, and his eyes still had a sort of magnetic pull which drew me near. The water quickly receded, however, and Riku was consumed. I was thrown like a mere doll onto the sandy beach and suddenly, I found myself staring up into a peaceful sky dotted with clouds.

Had it all been a dream?

The voices of children playing on the islands filled my ears and mixed with the chirping of seagulls. What exactly had that been, I wondered as I gazed up into the sky—some dream or… reality? I didn't know. Riku's stare had been almost unreal, like something out of a fairy tale when a princess locked eyes with her prince charming. But then, the sea had become our barrier. My heart lurched when I recalled my struggle through the waves and the hopelessness which slowly surrounded me when I thought of how the distance between my hand and Riku's remained the same even as I took steps deeper into the water.

Riku… with his silvery hair, marine eyes and skin the shade of the moon… had always been "my opposite". Yet, wasn't that what attracted us to each other? In truth, our love for each other was deeper and more pronounced than words can describe. The paopu fruit's oath watched over us, didn't it?

So why had I been so heart-wrenchingly close but so far from his hand and his embrace?

What did it mean?


End file.
